


12 Years

by platfxrm934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platfxrm934/pseuds/platfxrm934
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Azkaban Oneshot in which Sirius stays at Remus' house for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Years

He was right there. After twelve years, there he was. Vulnerable, standing on his doorstep. His clothes wet, torn. “Hi Remus,” he whispered.

“Come in,” Remus murmured, the rusted hinges of his front door squeaking as they swung open.

“Nice place,” Sirius observed, peeling his drenched coat off of his back. Was this how it was going to be? Simply-spoken conversations? Dull eyes and phony smiles?

“Thanks.” Remus’ eyes made their way towards the piece of clothing set in the man’s arms. “Bath’s down the hall to the left. I’ll leave some dry clothes by the door.”

“Oh… Alright. Thanks.”

“Yeah. And bedroom’s just across the hall whenever you’re tired.”

“Um, okay.”

Sirius pulled the soaked clothes off of his freezing body, tossing them in the sink to dry. The hot water fogged over the filthy mirror. Wiping away the steam, he met himself face-to-face for the first time in twelve years. But this didn’t look like him. This was not Sirius Black. Not the one he once knew. His lip was split, his face bruised. His hair matted and unkempt, his ribs protruding through his flesh. Shameful. Unattractive. He looked down at his hands. The blood had dried but the wounds hadn’t healed. He let out a shaky breath, tears finally falling onto his face. Weak. “Leave me alone, mother,” he whispered, wiping away the droplets on his cheeks. The hot water stung his skin as he sank into the tub, closing his eyes.

He snuck into the bedroom at midnight, quiet to not awake the bundle of covers on the right side of the bed. As he moved closer to the bed, however, he was disappointed to find an empty pair of sheets. He didn’t know what he was expecting. They weren’t school boys anymore. They weren’t young, they weren’t in love. They were hardly friends. He crawled under the cold covers, allowing the darkness to envelope him.

\- - 

“You didn’t have to sleep on the couch,” Sirius spoke.

“And make you sleep on the couch? You’re my guest. It’s common courtesy.”

“Guest…” Sirius breathed, looking at Remus for some kind of sign that what they had was still there, even if dimmed.

“Do-do you want any coffee?” Remus’ fingers fumbled as he tried to lift his mug from the table. “I made a pot.”

“Um, yeah,” he murmured. “Thanks.”

“And, uh, if you’re hungry-”

“Have you forgotten, Remus?” he blurted.

“What?” Remus choked.

“Because I sure as hell haven’t,” he continued. “You can’t just, you know, pretend like nothing ever happened. Like we never happened. I wasted ten years of my life on you and now you just-”

“Wasted?”

“Fuck, I-I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“I just-”

“I need to go.”

“Remus…”

“The fridge is stocked with groceries. You can eat whatever.”

“Remus, please.” But he was already headed out the door. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR RIGHT NOW THIS IS JUST A VERY QUICK ONESHOT BUT IF PEOPLE LIKE IT I WILL MAKE A SECOND PART.  
> ps follow me on tumblr: ginevraweaslly


End file.
